Something More than Friends
by RicePanda123
Summary: The guy who kissed her the summer before eighth grade. The guy who was her first kiss. But they were just friends. It was Josh Hotz. -Krosh-
1. Chapter 1

Kristen tried to focus on the lab experiment during 2nd period Chemistry, but was clearly distracted. She didn't know what it was. Heck, she's been distracted for the past week! She had no idea what it was. It was weird, she barely got distracted. CORRECTION: Barely got distracted when she knew she had to concentrate. This is school. Kristen always gave it her all in academics, which was why she was consistently at the top of the BOCD honor roll. Getting distracted not knowing why bothered Kristen a heck of a lot

_Kristen  
_  
Seriously, it was soo annoying!

_Kristen..._

She scanned the science room. Was someone trying to change her thought? Nah that's just being paranoid

_Kristen?_

As she thought about it more, Kristen realized her heart has started to beat a little faster. Like how it would around your crush.

_Kristen?_

Wait. Was it a guy?

"KRISTEN!"

Kristen jolted out of her daydream. "Sorry, what?" Kristen realized it was Josh calling her. Her lab partner.

"You okay there? I was just saying we might need to meet up to finish our lab report,"Josh said

"Oh yeah. Um, maybe after school at the library?" Kristen replied.

"Yeah sure. I'll see then," Josh said right as the bell rang.

And then it hit her. Kristen knew what the distraction was all about.

Kristen had a crush on her old best friend from when she was little. The guy who's family has been best family friends with Kristen's family. The families went on vacation together all the time. The guy who kissed her back in the summer before eighth grade. The guy who was her first kiss.

_The _Josh Hotz.

* * *

**Hi readers!**

**I have some other clique fanfics I'm working on, but I really like the idea for this one. This is the trial/intro chapter. What do you guys think? I know Kristen x Josh or ****_Krosh_****aren't the most popular clique relationship, I they're one of my favorites, even if they never get together in the Clique series. Not many write fics on them either. I hope you like this fic and please review! It means a lot!  
Thanks so much for reading!  
-RicePanda123**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the summer before eighth grade. The Gregory's and Hotz's had come back from their trip to the Bahamas.

"Kristen," Josh called as he walked towards her.

"Yeah?" she looked up. Josh had obtained a killer tan from the Bahamas. His eyes were looking extra twinkly today, and his hair was gorg-"

"Can't believe school's starting soon," Josh interrupted her thoughts.

"I know right? Summer past by really fast,"

"Yeah."

"Our vacation was pretty awesome though. Like when-" Kristen stopped talking.

Josh leaned his head closer to Kristen's. They were so close that Kristen could count his long eyelashes. Then, he kissed her.

Their kiss lasted for a good three seconds.

"Just felt like I had to do that," Josh said before he turned around and left.

The rest of the day, Kristen could only think about Josh kissing her. She never had any romantic feelings towards him. Well, until today. She would have never guessed that her old childhood best friend would be her first kiss. She would have never guessed that _Josh Hotz _would be her first kiss.

"Kristen, we're gonna have dinner at the Hotz's tonight. Come on," Her parents called.

Pretty soon they pulled up to the Hotz estate. Josh opened the door.

"Hello, Josh," Kristen's parents greeted as they entered through the door. Kristen was the last one standing outside the door.

Josh smiled. "You coming?"

"Yeah."

Everyone sat at the long dining table. Pretty soon they were done. The adults were conversing over wine as Kristen and Josh stepped out on the back porch.

"Josh?" Kristen said.

"Hmm?"

"I've been wanting to ask something,"

"I'm an open book." Josh said.

"Uh, why did you kiss me?"

"I told you. I felt like I had to do it,"

"...Um, okay?"

"What? Did you not want me to?"

"I didn't mean tha-"

"Ah, so you did?"Josh interrupted. "So, how good am I on a scale of one to ten?"

"Shut up!" Kristen giggled. They both started to laugh. Kristen was sure now that she liked Josh more than friends.

Eighth year started for Kristen and Josh. Kristen wanted to walk with Josh to school that morning, but he said he had plans.

Kristen was at her locker and saw Josh pass by. With someone else. With a girl. They were both laughing. _I shouldn't be so paranoid _Kristen thought. _It's not like he's going out with her. _Kristen then saw the girl kiss Josh. He kissed her back. Kristen felt as if her heart had been torn open and broken into a million pieces. Her mind pictured the day that he kissed her. But now he was kissing a girl. A girl that was not Kristen. Kristen looked to see who the girl was. Of course, it was Alicia Riviera. The girl that almost all the guys in BOCD wanted to go out with. Kristen and Josh locked eyes; he smiled at her. A friendly smile. But Kristen was sure that he could see the hurt in her eyes when his smile disappeared.

Kristen passed my Josh's locker. Josh spotted her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey," he said.

Kristen yanked her arm out of his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with concern on his face.

"You." Kristen said without looking him in the eye.

"Why me?"

"Because you kiss me one week and go out with Alicia the next,"

"Wait, are you..._jealous_?" Josh asked with a questioning look on his face.

"No! Shut up and get out of my face," Kristen shot back.

"Kristen, talk to me. I care about you and I don't want you to be hurt,"

"Since when do you care about my feelings, huh?"'

"I can't believe you would say that, after all we've been through? Especially this summer?"

"Yeah, ESPECIALLY this summer. Say that to yourself!"

"Kristen, I-"

"Save it," Kristen yelled and she turned around and left. She could feel tears start to flow.

Josh stared in Kristen's direction, long after she was out of sight. Was it something he'd done? Wait, of course it was, was it? To his surprise, Josh could feel tears gathering up in his eyes, but wiped them away before anyone could see them.

Josh went to Kristen's house a couple days later. She opened the door. As she saw Josh, she sighed and started to close the door. Josh blocked it.

"Kristen, just tell me why you're mad at me. I'll leave you alone after."

"Josh, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have blown up at you,"

"Then why did you?" Josh asked.

"I thought you liked me after um.. the day you kissed me. Did you?"

"Y-yeah," Josh said.

"Then why did you start dating Alicia when school started?"

"Tomahawks dared me to ask her out. And when I hung out with her, Kristen, it wasn't like anything I did before. She made me forget everything else, and before I knew it, I'd ask her to be my girlfriend. I-I really like her, Kristen,"

"So you forgot me, and that kiss?"Kristen asked

Josh was silent.

"You did. It's ok Josh. She's the one you really like, I'm not gonna make you feel bad about it. I'm really sorry about before."

"It's fine, Kristen. So, you like me too?"

"I-I did, but I'm getting over it. You're dating someone else and I don't wanna ruin your relationship. I need to move on,"

"Wow, Kristen. You were my best friend, and my first kiss. I'm glad of that," Josh said.

Kristen felt her cheeks getting red."Y-yeah. You were mine. I'm glad too,"

"So we're friends, right?" Josh asked.

"Yeah,"

The two embraced in a hug, and Josh left. As the door closed, Kristen felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She wished that they were more than friends.

Josh and Kristen spent less time with each other, and they drifted apart. Kristen got over Josh. Well, until now.

* * *

**Hi readers! Thanks for reading chapter 2! In case anyone was confused, this chapter was based on the summer before their eighth grade year and beginning of eighth grade. In this story, they're 16, and sophomores in high school. What'd you think about this chapter? Please leave a review!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**-RicPanda123**


	3. Chapter 3

"DON'T. PACK. UP." Mr. Seymour, Kristen's 9th period history teacher, boomed. "THERE'S ONE MINUTE LEFT. Your homework is to read pages 56-100 and fill out the guided notes. Then answer the discussion questions. I'll see you tomorrow." he said as the final bell rang.

Kristen packed up her stuff, and headed to the school library. Kristen spotted Josh, as he caught up to her and started walking next to her.

"Hey Josh."

"Kristen," Josh nodded back.

The two strolled into the library. They tried to find an empty table. The library was pretty crowded today. There was an one empty table left, but it was next to...the Pretty Committee. The PC had been modified, and it no longer consisted of all the original members. The new PC consisted of Alicia Riviera as the alpha, Olivia Ryan as beta, and Allie-Rose singer as Gamma. They were so mean that some people that they nicknamed them the Bitchy Committee. Alicia was way more of a bitch than before, and whatever she did, the rest did. Good thing that Alicia was still nice to her old friends.

"Hey Josh!" Alicia called.

"Hey," Josh said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Kristen! Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! How's it going girl?" Alicia said to Kristen.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm doing fab. Girls, please move to that table, me and Josh are together. And Kristen's with him,"

"But she's an LBR-" Olivia and Allie-Rose whined as Kristen cut them off.

"WHAT did you just call me?" Kristen snapped.

"An LB-"

"For your info, I was part of the original PC, not poseurs like you two,"

"*GASP*"

"I also wouldn't be calling anyone else an LBR if you guys are ones without your Alpha,"

"Ehmahgawsh, what did you sa-ay? You're jus-"

"ENOUGH!" Alicia shouted to everyone's surprise. "Faux-livia, Allie, you bitches better shut it before someone else does it for you. Don't call my former friend an LBR, because like she said, you ARE an LBR without me. I could recruit new members-"

"NO! Sorry Kristen,WE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" the tagalongs cried.

"Scram!" Alicia shouted. "sorry about that guys. Josh sit next to me. You guys can work on your project."

"Okay, Josh, so first we have to finish-"Kristen was distracted by Josh and Alicia making out.

"Josh," she said, but he didn't answer.

"JOSH!"

He still didn't answer. Kristen knew that she would never get his attention. She wrote a note that said; _Since you're too busy, I'm just gonna finish this report myself. -K. _and stuck it to his backpack.

* * *

"Shit," Josh said.

"What?" Alicia replied.

"Kristen just left, she's gonna be so pissed."

"Relax, Josh. She smart, you guys are bound to get a least a 90. She's probably gonna do most of the work anyways, so-"

"What?! I'm gonna work hard on this!" Josh said.

"I'm _kidding, _I know. Well, just missing one day can't hurt," Alicia said as she pulled him down for some more tongue kissing.

"Sorry, I gotta go," Josh said as he pulled himself out of her grasp and left.

This was the first time Josh ever chose someone else instead of her, and it was _Kristen? _

* * *

Josh ran to Kristen's house and rang the doorbell. Kristen answered it.

"Kristen I'm so sorry, I was distracted, I didn't know you left-"

"Josh, it's fine. Um, did you just come here to say you're sorry?" Kristen said.

"Well yeah, but also to work on the report. Please tell me you didn't finish it yet." Josh replied.

"Don't worry, I didn't,"

"Good."

* * *

"FINALLY!" Josh yelled after they finished their report. It took them three hours.

"I'll turn it in tomorrow,"

"Sure. Um, Kristen?" Josh asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"W-what? But you're going out with Leesh,"

"I mean, like as friends. We never do that anymore,"

"Sure, I guess," Kristen replied.

"This Saturday at 3?"

"Sure,"

"Cool. I'll see you then," Josh said as he started for the door.

Kristen noticed he left his sweatshirt.

"Josh, you left your-" Kristen stopped when he had already gone through the door.

* * *

**Hey!**

**What do you think of this chapter? I know it's kinda short, but I'm working on the chapter lengths. Please review! I would love constructive criticism or suggestions.**

**Thanks!**

**-RicePanda123**


End file.
